


Kinktober: Mettalphys

by the_fox666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox666/pseuds/the_fox666
Summary: Ah yes, it's time to finally do Kinktober in my weird sporadic way: by combining whichever prompts I like in whatever ways I like whenever I like. It's all about having a good time, right?





	Kinktober: Mettalphys

Alphys needed something, _anything_.

She was horny, possibly more than she had ever been. Not even her emergency stash of hentai could satisfy her; that she knew without even trying. She needed more, and more to the point, she needed someone else. Therein lay the problem. The one thing that could sate her, the one thing she couldn't stop thinking about, was the one thing she couldn't have. If Alphys couldn't do this alone, and she didn't think she could, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do it at all.

There was a knock at the laboratory door, and Alphys glanced at the external camera feed. There stood Mettaton, idly examining his artificial nails as he waited for a response. Alphys was relieved; she could at least confide in him. Buzzing open the door, she swiveled her chair around- remembering a second too late her pulled-open lab coat and lack of undergarments. She quickly curled herself up, but Mettaton's mouth was already frozen in a shocked 'O'. "Shit," Alphys hissed, and then louder, "I'm so sorry M-Metta, I didn't- I- Shit, I-"

Mettaton's face had arranged itself in a way that seemed far too sympathetic for someone who had just walked in on their friend clearly in the middle of masturbating. "Alphys, darling," he said softly, slowly approaching her. "It's okay. I understand."

"No, you d-don't," Alphys muttered, shifting uncertainly to get the best concealment. "I was an idiot, just a desperate idiot," she said sourly, her voice sharpening. "You don't understand because there's nothing to understand. I don't have an excuse."

"Shhh," Mettaton shook his head. Alphys flinched at his hands on her shoulders, but they stayed only there, nothing but a reassurance of his benevolence. "It's fine, darling. I get desperate too. Everyone does." He gave her shoulders a light squeeze. "If there's anything I can do to help, really, just say so."

Alphys hesitated. "Anything?"

Mettaton's knowing smile was answer enough. _"Anything."_

Alphys gulped. "It's a lot to ask, and it's okay if you say no, but..." Mettaton's nod gave her the courage to finish. "Could you maybe h- help me? With- with this?"

"Oh, _certainly_." Mettaton' voice alone was enough to make Alphys shudder. She offered no resistance as Mettaton slid her lab coat down her shoulders. A gentle push was all it took to get her to lower her legs from her chest. Alphys squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly self-conscious, but again Mettaton seemed to be reading her mind. "Don't be ashamed," he told her softly. His cool touch ghosted across her stomach, making her shiver.

"M-Metta," Alphys sighed. "Please, more..." Mettaton wrapped an arm behind her, and she hesitantly raised herself out of the chair.

"Now Alphys," Mettaton murmured, "I can think of a surefire way to take care of this, but I need to be certain you're okay with it." Alphys, unsure how much longer she could contain herself, nodded vigorously. "I'm going to lie down, and I'd like you to sit on my face." Alphys opened her mouth to object, but Mettaton lay a finger over her lips. "I'll be fine, darling. You designed me; you of all people should know how resilient I am." Seeming almost to fold himself backwards, Mettaton pulled Alphys with him so she was kneeling on his chest. "See? I'm fine," he pointed out. "Don't be shy," he beckoned with a smile. "I'm just here to help."

Shuffling her knees out and forward across the cool tile floor, Alphys followed Mettaton's guidance and positioned herself so she was straddling his head. Her hands clenched just imagining Mettaton's lips on her, and she unceremoniously let herself drop. Any concern she had for keeping her weight off of him was instantly swept away by the wave of pleasure that crashed over her. There was a texture to Mettaton's silicone tongue, a certain degree of self-determined animation, that was better than any toy Alphys could provide. She cried out, a culmination of what seemed like hours of unfulfilled longing.

"How's that, darling?" Mettaton asked, and for a second Alphys wondered how he was talking with his face between her thighs before she remembered his speakers were in his chest.

"Amazing," she gasped. Mettaton probed at her entrance, and Alphys slid her legs farther apart. His tongue slid itself farther in, and a hazy recollection entered her mind: Mettaton's tongue was long. _Really_ long. "More," she begged. "Metta, please, I n-need mo- _aahhh!_ " Alphys barely hung onto enough brainpower to be glad she had complied with that particular design request.

"Do you want to get this over with?" Alphys, already almost seeing stars, managed to squeak out an affirmative answer between ecstatic moans. Without warning, there was a sharp _click_ , and suddenly Mettaton's tongue was vibrating. Any semblance of thought left Alphys in an instant, and she was screaming names- Mettaton's, Undyne's, others' she couldn't remember. Her vision flashed white, then black, fading to flashing spots as the vibrations died down and the tongue slithered out of her.

Exhausted beyond words, Alphys slumped back into Mettaton's waiting arms. She was vaguely aware of being lifted gently and carried over towards the escalator and then across the room to her bed. Her eyelids were already closed when she felt a mattress beneath her and covers being drawn up. The last thing she heard before drifting off was a whispered, "Sleep well, Alphys darling."


End file.
